<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le jour où je t'ai rencontré by Voirloup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403589">Le jour où je t'ai rencontré</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup'>Voirloup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord - Freeform, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Everyone ship it, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Minor Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff/Emporio Ivankov, Minor Baby5/Sai, Minor Killer/Usopp, Multi, Obvious Sanji, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch League - Freeform, Overwatch References, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Protective Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ajout d'un bot mariage sur le serveur fût à la fois l'idée la plus stupide et la plus brillante de Luffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Nico Robin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le jour où je t'ai rencontré</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alooors, je pense que la plus part des pseudos sont facilement reconnaissables mais je fais quand même la liste.</p><p>cookprince - Sanji || Catburglar - Nami || captain - Luffy || GodUsopp - Usopp || greenhunter - Zoro || HanaRobin - Robin ||<br/>Cyborgislife - Franky || Blueprincess - Vivi || HeartLaw - Law || RedCaptain - Kidd || Docteurchopper - Chopper ||<br/>NofaceKiller - Killer ||imperatriceserpent - Hancock || SqueletteSan - Brook || Jinbei - ... Jinbei || Babydoll - Baby5 ||<br/>WhiteBear - Bepo || OrcaHeart - Sachi || glasgowsmile - Heat || RedTrident - Wire || HappouDon - Sai</p><p>l'arbre en image : https://ivoirloup.tumblr.com/post/628944700121939968/arbre-pour-osdiscord</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>cookprince </b>: ça va partir en couilles.</p><p><b>Catburglar </b>: depuis quand ça l’est pas ici ?</p><p><b>captain </b>: Roh aller ça va être fuuun xD</p><p><b>GodUsopp </b>: <em>Pousse un soupir à s’en fendre l’âme,</em></p><p><b>captain </b>: m’enfous, de toute façon c’est moi le chef du serveur donc je le mets nah.</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: ?</p><p> </p><p>Zoro n’avait aucune idée de quoi ses camarades pouvaient bien parler. Croyez-le, quand vous arrivez sur Discord et que vous voyez plus d’une centaine de messages, vous avez la plus grande des flemme de tous lire et vous laissez tomber pour essayer de suivre la conversation en cours.</p><p>Et même en suivant, il comprenait rien, mais alors rien du tout. C’était, encore une fois, parti bien trop loin pour qu’il comprenne.</p><p> </p><p><b>HanaRobin </b>: notre cher capitaine veut ajouter un bot mariage/adoption sur le serveur @greenhunter</p><p> </p><p>Un mariage bot ? Pourquoi il sentait que ça allait partie en guérilla pour savoir qui pourrait épouser qui ? Ou qui pourrait adopter qui ? Vu comment ils étaient, ça ne l’étonnerait même pas. Surtout venant de Sanji qui ferait sûrement une demande à chaque fille du serveur. Ça allait être long, il le sentait.</p><p> </p><p><b>Cyborgislife </b>: ça va être suuuuuper drôle</p><p><b>Blueprincess </b>:visiblement, certains arbres généalogiques sont totalement fous sur d’autres serveurs</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>image d’arbre à huit générations</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>HeartLaw </b>: … j’ai pas signé pour ça</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: personne ne l’a fait <em>patpat</em></p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: wait on est obligé d’utiliser ce bot ?</p><p><b>captain </b>: oui ! comme ça on va battre les autres arbres shishishi</p><p><b>RedCaptain </b>: on sort par où déjà.. ?</p><p><b>Docteurchopper </b>: mais ça va être trop bien ! On va être une grande famille !</p><p> </p><p>Il n’avait pas besoin de lire les réactions quand aux propos de Chopper. Il était le plus jeune d’entre eux et personne ne lui résistait. Ca allait être une guerre pour l’adopter tient.</p><p> </p><p><b>captain </b>: TADA 8D le bot est en place tadadadadaaaaaaa !</p><p> </p><p>Le vert souffla devant son écran avant de voir le channel des bots commencer à s’enflammer.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Dire qu’il avait joint ce serveur parce qu’ils jouaient tous au même jeu, à la base, et que c’était bien plus simple pour communiquer par ce biais que par le toush-to-talk du jeu. Est-ce qu’ils avaient joués depuis que le serveur avait été créé ? Un peu. Beaucoup moins qu’il avait pu le faire avant. Mais ce n’était pas si grave vu que cette bande très étrange ressemblait de plus en plus à des potes avec qui il déconnerait dans la vraie vie.</p><p>Bon. Luffy c’était déjà le cas vu que c’était, concrètement, son colocataire depuis des années. Une très mauvaise idée au début mais, maintenant ça allait mieux. Heureusement qu’il avait appris les bases en cuisine, le brun pouvait faire cramer des <em>pâtes</em>.</p><p>Certains s’étaient déjà rencontré car ils se connaissaient avant de jouer ensemble ou parce qu’ils jouaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà. En exemple, il pouvait parler de Kidd et Killer, qui étaient amis d’enfance comme lui et Luffy. Kidd avait rencontré Law parce que c’était son partenaire principal sur le jeu et ils avaient finit par se mettre en couple avec le temps. Ils connaissaient également Chopper, parce que ce dernier était un tout jeune interne dans l’hôpital où le brun finissait ses années d’études.</p><p>Chopper avait bien fait rire tout le monde en hurlant sur le serveur que son maître de stage faisait peur, en le décrivant suffisamment pour que Kidd et Killer ne répondent plus que par des rires pendant un long moment sur le salon vocal.</p><p>Le « Je fait si peur que ça Chopper-ya ? » du healer avait juste été de trop et ils avaient tous entendu un immense bruit venant de Kidd avant que son compagnon et son meilleur ami déclare que ce dernier venait de tomber de sa chaise à cause de l’hilarité.</p><p>Mais ouais, c’était devenu une bonne bande de pote. Avec ceux qu’ont voyaient rarement parce qu’ils avaient une vie à cent à l’heure, ceux qu’on voyaient tous les jours et ceux qu’on adorait autant qu’on voulait les frapper.</p><p>Il ne savait pas qui il voulait frapper le plus entre Sanji et Hancock qui lançaient sans fin des demandes en mariage. Son Discord sonnait littéralement sans fin.</p><p> </p><p><b>captain </b>: mais je veux pas me marier avec toi @imperatriceserpent !</p><p><b>GodUsopp </b>: yes</p><p><b>MarriageBot </b>: After all the love and pining, it is done. @NofaceKiller and @GodUsopp are married.</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: @cookprince @imperatriceserpent oy stop vous deux, mon pc hurle</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: bah mets toi en mute marimo</p><p> </p><p>Ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Ne pas rentrer dans son jeu…</p><p> </p><p><b>imperatriceserpent </b>: m!propose @captain</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: j’y peux r si personne veut se marier avec toi @greenhunter</p><p> </p><p>Il entendit le rire de Luffy à travers toute la pièce. Et pourtant il était sur le bureau d’à côté, c’était pour dire à quel point le rire fût fort.</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: personne veut se marier avec toi non plus j’te ferai dire !</p><p><b>MarriageBot </b>: @imperatriceserpent wants you to be the love of their life, @captain. Do you accept ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: bah écoute moi j’aurai essayé comparé à toi !</p><p><b>HanaRobin </b>::popcorn:</p><p><b>CatBurglar </b>::popcorn:</p><p><b>RedCaptain </b>::popcorn:</p><p><b>GodUsopp </b>: et c’est reparti <em>soupir</em></p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: j’veux même pas me marier IRL j’vais pas me marier ici !</p><p><b>Cookprince </b>: vu ton non-sens du romantisme ça m’étonne même pas ._.</p><p><b>Blueprincess </b>: Nouvelle scène de ménage ? @catburglar</p><p><b>MarriageBot</b> That’s fair. The marriage has been called off.</p><p><b>CatBurglar </b>: [gif indeed avec Snape]</p><p> </p><p>Sanji avait toujours le don pour le mettre sur le nerf très rapidement. Les « scènes de ménage », comme les appelait Vivi puis tout le monde, étaient donc récurrentes entre eux. Et ceux même si ils jouaient ensembles depuis bien longtemps comme les deux DPS principaux de l’équipe de Luffy. C’était horrible mais ça le faisait toujours sourire malgré tout. Ridicule. Ils étaient ridicules.</p><p> </p><p><b>SquelletteSan </b>: <em>What I like about you, baby Is how you annoy me daily ~</em></p><p><b>Cyborgislife </b>: Brooook, ne parle pas en paroles de chansons x)</p><p><b>Jinbei </b>: Ca leur va bien tout de même…</p><p><b>HanaRobin </b>: En effet</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: Robin chaaan comment peux-tu être d’accord avec cela ? moi avec le marimo vraiment ?</p><p><b>CatBurglar </b>: [gif indeed avec Snape]</p><p><b>captain </b>: ZOROOOOO MARIE TOI AVEC SANJI !</p><p> </p><p>« Pardon !? » hurla-t-il dans le salon, se qui amusa encore plus son camarade qui enleva une oreille de son casque avec un grand sourire.</p><p>« Bah quoi ? Ca serait drôle. Vous serez comme les vieux dans la vraie série t’sais, à battre tout le temps mais en même temps teamp-up pour faire chier le monde. J’trouve ça cool. »</p><p>Pourquoi il avait accepté de rentrer dans ce serveur de fou et d’aménager avec son meilleur ami des années avant ? Des fois, il se demandait bien. Parce Luffy n’avait pas toujours les meilleures idées du monde, ou les meilleures pour que ça finissent au poste. Zoro soupira une nouvelle fois en s’affaissant dans son fauteuil. Il pouvait voir les nombreux messages de Sanji s’écriant contre son camarade. Et les autres qui lâchaient des émojis popcorn ou encore des « oui » sans discontinue.</p><p>Visiblement, ils avaient le monde contre eux.</p><p>Bon bah go.</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: m!propose @cookprince</p><p><b>captain </b>: YEEEEEEEEEES</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: <em>seriously ?</em></p><p><b>MarriageBot </b>: @greenhunter has proposed to you, @cookprince. What do you say ?</p><p><b>Blueprincess</b> : :popcorn:</p><p><b>CatBurglar </b>: :popcorn:</p><p><b>RedCaptain </b>: :popcorn:</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: <em>soupir</em></p><p><b>cookprince</b> :yes</p><p> </p><p>Zoro rit légèrement en voyant les nombreux messages d’applaudissements et Luffy se joint à lui. Bon. Bah il avait marié Sanji. Ca allait être drôle.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>L’arbre généalogique du serveur ressemblait à rien mais cela amusait grandement tout le monde. Brook se retrouvait à la place de l’ancien, en tant que père de Robin mariée à Franky. Ils ont adoptés quatre enfants : Jinbei et Hancock, tous deux célibataires, puis Nami et Zoro qui étaient mariés.</p><p>Nami et Vivi avaient décidé d’adopter Baby, mariée à Sai, et Usopp, tandis que lui et Sanji avaient pris Chopper et Luffy sous leurs ailes. Autant pour l’un ça avait été la guerre afin que les autres acceptent la décision du plus jeune, autant personne ne voulait du goinfre sur patte. Surtout pas Nami, jeune comptable, qui voyait son camarade comme un puits sans fond d’argent.</p><p>Pour être son colocataire, il savait que la rousse avait raison mais ça ne changerait pas de son quotidien en soit, même si ce n’était qu’une histoire pour déconner pas une réelle adoption hein.</p><p>Usopp avait adopté Sachi et s’était marié à Killer, raccrochant avec lui l’arbre de Kidd et Law à ce bordel déjà bien grand. Le couple avait donc quatre gosses : Killer, du coup, Heat, Wire et Bepo.</p><p>Personne ne parlerai du fait que Law ait menacé quiconque essayant d’adopter le blandin.</p><p>Nope. Ça ira merci.</p><p>L’ambiance sur le serveur n’avait pas changé tant que ça malgré l’ajout du bot. Oh dieu sûr, il y avait de nouveaux surnoms en rapport avec les nouveaux ‘’liens’’, même si pour certains ça changeait rien.</p><p>C’était toujours aussi drôle d’entendre Law et Kidd se donner des petits noms quand ils se rageaient l’un sur l’autre (« Mon bébé d’amour, on avait dit que tu arrêtais de shooter les gens bordel de merde heal oh putain ! » « Mon lapin, je pensais qu’on avait convenu que tu arrêtais de foncer dans le tas ! ») . La même pour Baby et Sai qui étaient mariés dans la vraie vie.</p><p>Mais maintenant Luffy l’appelait papa dans l’appartement pour un rien et Sanji l’appelait ‘’Marimo d’amour’’ quand il était sur le point de péter un câble. Sinon, rien de bien neuf.</p><p>D’ailleurs, parlant de ça, il allait sûrement se faire traiter de tous les noms possibles d’ici quelques minutes vu qu’il lançait Overwatch afin de jouer avec le blond. Dieu, faire partie d’une équipe de la league c’était tout un programme. Bon après, c’était ce qu’il voulait faire, même si ce n’était pas une carrière longue et que ça ne commençait qu’à peine à véritablement payer.</p><p>L’E-sport ladies <span>and</span> gentleman, une autre idée du travail.</p><p>« Yop’. » lança-t-il dans le salon vocal dédié à ceux qui voulaient jouer ensemble. Il y en avait deux principaux, un pour l’équipe de Luffy et l’autre pour celle de Kidd, pour quand ils jouaient en équipe complète, puis une petites dizaines d’autres en fonction du nombre de <em>personneQ</em>.</p><p><em>SoloQ</em> était le salon où une seule personne jouait et voulait avoir quelqu’un avec qui parler en passant, ou pour le coatcher un peu. Ce n’était pas trop le délire de Zoro, principalement parce qu’il jouait pleinement <em>DPS</em> (aka les héros faisant le plus de dégâts) mais certains comme Nami ou Vivi y étaient régulièrement vu qu’elles jouaient <em>Flex</em> (aka plusieurs types de héros).</p><p>Après ça, il y avait la <em>DuoQ</em>, où Sanji était actuellement, pour quand quelqu’un voulait jouer avec un camarade. Et on continuait comme cela jusqu’à la <em>SixQ</em> où l’équipe était complète dans Overwatch.</p><p>« Yoo Nephrolepsis. J’finis ma game deux secondes. »</p><p>«  Neo- quoi ? » demanda le vert en cliquant sur la Lootbox qu’il avait eu lors de sa dernière session. Ah un skin Fatale, dommage. Ces boîtes n’étaient jamais avec lui de toute manière, et il avait la flemme de payer pour des cosmétiques.</p><p>« Ne-<em>phro</em>-lepsis. » Sanji claqua sa langue avant de grommeler dans sa barbe. «<span><em>Fuck you mate, you’re not capable to aim omg</em></span>. » Zoro ricana légèrement. « Désolé. Doooonc Nephrolepsis, une plante verte. »</p><p>« J’aurai dû m’en douter. » soupira-t-il. « T’en as pour longtemps ? »</p><p>« Nope. On est en 2CP et on se fait rouuuler dessus parce que l’autre DPS est pas capable de viser droit. <span><em>Mate seriously what fucking wrong with your aim ?! My mom can do better than this and she’s dead </em></span><em>! »</em></p><p>Ah. A ce point là donc. Le blond n’était pas le genre à parler de sa vie mais le <em>main</em> DPS avait assez jouer avec lui pour savoir que quand il parlait de sa mère, c’était vraiment un niveau pitoyable que la personne avait.</p><p>Bon. Y avait aussi le fait que la 2CP n’était pas un mode de jeu très apprécié, que ce soit par eux ou par la communauté entière d’ailleurs. Le mode était pas nul en soit sur le papier, l’équipe de défense avait deux points à protéger de l’équipe attaquante l’un après l’autre et il y avait un temps impartie pour cela. Quand le timer était fini, on refaisait ça en inversant les rôles et l’équipe qui avait prit le plus de points ou qui avait réussi à défendre assez bien pour ne pas en laisser gagnait la partie.</p><p>Sauf que dans la réalité, les cartes (maps) étaient assez chiantes et soit on partait sur un l’équipe en défense se fait rouler dessus, soit sur un gros stop de sa part.</p><p>Du coup, tout le monde était un peu réticent en voyant une map 2CP. Même eux qui étaient payés pour jouer.</p><p>Enfin bon, y avait toujours des chelous comme Bartoloméo qui adorait ce genre de map.</p><p>Deux minutes de scrollage Twitter plus tard, il entendit Sanji râler à nouveau contre le deuxième DPS de son équipe avant un long soupir.</p><p>« Aller calmes toi sourcil, on va s’amuser un peu maintenant. »</p><p>« Gnagnagna. » entendit-il bassement alors qu’il acceptait l’invitation de partie et de voir rapidement la recherche de game se faire. A leur <em>Elo</em>, c’est-à-dire leur classement, les games pouvaient être soient très rapidement à trouver soient très longues.</p><p>En généralement, les joueurs professionnels organisaient des sessions entre eux pour pouvoir jouer au même niveau, mais ils n’avaient pas tous envie de faire ça tout le temps et il comprenait totalement. Puis certains très bons joueurs n’étaient pas pro, comme Law ou Chopper qui étaient en médecine à côté ou encore Sanji qui était sous-chef.</p><p>Comment ces gars arrivaient à gérer les deux, Zoro n’en avait aucune idée mais ils devaient avoir un sacré rythme de vie.</p><p>La musique annonçant que le jeu avait trouvé assez de joueurs à leurs Elo pour lancer une partie sonna dans ses oreilles et le vert se craqua les doigts en voyant l’annonce des équipes.</p><p>«<span> OH COME ON </span>! » cria Sanji dans ses oreilles, le faisant rire, parce que la map qu’ils joueraient était Colonie Lunaire Hoziron, une autre 2CP et possiblement la pire map du jeu.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><b>RedCaptain </b>: non</p><p><b>captain </b>: va être fuuuuuuun !</p><p><b>Babydoll</b>: Je suis pas totalement sûre de ça…</p><p><b>WhiteBear </b>: je saiis paaaaaaaaaas désolé</p><p><b>OrcaHeart </b>: arrête de t’excuser débilos !</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: quoi encore ?</p><p><b>glasgowsmile </b>: captain veut absolument qu’on se rencontre avant les matchs prévus</p><p> </p><p>Oui, Zoro savait ça. Il vivait avec le gars donc il savait à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Pas toujours mais assez régulièrement quand même dieu merci.</p><p>Les matchs devaient avoir lieu dans environ un mois à L.A. Ils devaient d’ailleurs tous, du moins pour les joueurs pros du serveur, rejoindre la ville d’ici quelques jours pour se familiariser avec les maisons d’équipes et le programme de scrim qui allait arriver.</p><p>Les <em>Scrims</em> étaient des matchs que les organisateurs de l’Overwatch League, et autres jeux d’ailleurs, utilisaient pour à la fois entraîner les équipes entre elles avant les vrais shows-matchs et pour découvrir de nouveaux talents.</p><p>Donc il ne voyait pas le problème de rencontrer les autres avant coup. Il comprenait quand même Bepo dans son hésitation, parce que même s’ils étaient amis à travers leur ordinateur ce n’était que ça. Ils ne s’étaient jamais réellement rencontrés et c’était un miracle que leurs deux équipes soient qualifiées pour la League en même temps.</p><p>Bon, Kidd et Baby avaient plus des appréhensions à rencontrer la boule d’énergie qu’était son colocataire, ce qu’il comprenait totalement.</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: bah c’est quoi le problème Heat, Sachi ?</p><p><b>glasgowsmile </b>: aucun pour moi</p><p><b>OrcaHeart </b>: que des mecs, elles sont soient prises soient amoureuses d’autres, i’m sad</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: Sois déjà heureux de les rencontrer abruti</p><p> </p><p>Le vert leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. Il était vraiment que certains d’entre eux ne venaient pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu’ils avaient un travail dans leur vie de tous les jours. Sanji était l’un d’eux. Et même si ils allaient dans la ville du cuistot, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le rencontrer en chair et en os vu le programme intensif qu’ils allaient avoir. Sans compter le propre emploi du temps du blond qui était déjà conséquent en temps normal.</p><p> </p><p><b>Babydoll </b>: pas trop déçu de pas pouvoir nous voir @cookprince alors que t’es dans la même ville ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: bien sûr que si ma princesse mais j’imagine bien que sur deux mois on trouvera un moyen de se voir au moins une fois</p><p> </p><p>Il ne l’avouerait pas forcément à son partenaire DPS mais ouais, il espérait vraiment le rencontrer ne serait-ce qu’une fois. Ils avaient beau mimer des disputes à longueur de temps, Zoro avait fini par réellement apprécié le blond. Encore plus avec cette stupide idée de bot mariage.</p><p> </p><p><b>Carburglar </b>: faut bien que tu rencontre ton mari quand même</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: bah oui voyons, faut bien que je lui latte son cul comme promis</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: dans tes rêves ero-cook</p><p><b>HanaRobin </b>: Ce double-sens est magnifique cook-san</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: …. Robin mon ange tombée sur terre voyons, pas devant vos yeux innocents</p><p> </p><p>Et c’était pire maintenant qu’il avait l’impression que Sanji flirtait réellement avec lui, pas seulement à cause de ce stupide bot.</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: … why j’ai demandé ce full horny en mariage déjà ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: je me pose toujours la question</p><p><b>glasgowsmile </b>: Paske vous êtes notre Raymond et Huguette personnel</p><p><b>Catburglar </b>: BEST COMPARAISON EVER</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: tu t’entendra bien avec Luffy tient, il m’a dit la même quand il a mit le bot ici</p><p><b>OrcaHeart </b>: [gif Joker Why i’m not surprised]</p><p><b>RedCaptain </b>: because captain ? because c’est clairement un truc qu’il pourrait dire ?</p><p><b>Babydoll </b>: +1</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: bon j’vais faire une partie avant de prendre mon shift, @greenhunter tu go avec moi ?</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: te suis</p><p><b>RedCaptain </b>: j’come avec vous, j’ai besoin de me défouler à cause de mon voisin de merdeee @cookprince</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: o/ #trioQ-1</p><p><b>Catburglar </b>: @RedCaptain tu gâches mon ship wsh</p><p><b>Babydoll </b>: Tellement</p><p><b>RedCaptain </b>: =.= @cookprince bon j’vais en #trioQ-1 et allez en #duoQ-1, on me jarte sans mon avis</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: on t’a rien demandé sea witch ! @RedCaptain rejoins nous fais pas chier</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: @CatBurglar @Babydoll, vous inquiétez pas, on joue suffisamment souvent avec Zoro en ce moment pour que Kiddo nous gênes pas :eyes:</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: MAIS ARRETE DE LEUR MONTER LE SHIPPING LA</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: mais amouuur</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: joue et ferme là omg</p><p><b>Babydoll </b>: <em>i’m dead</em></p><p><b>Catburglar </b>: Heureuse de l’apprendre @cookprince</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir muter le salon de discussion principal, Zoro poussa un soupir pour reprendre contenance. Non, vraiment, il n’arrivait pas à savoir si son coéquipier flirtait réellement avec lui ou si ce n’était que pour la blague. C’était horrible d’être dans l’incertitude. Surtout que le blond continuait même quand ils étaient en vocal, à eux deux ou non.</p><p>Heureusement que Luffy était entrain de dormir actuellement parce qu’il n’aurait pas supporté les questions sur la couleur de ses joues. Ou le pourquoi il avait la tête dans ses mains.</p><p>Le pire dans tout ça était qu’il commençait à vraiment apprécier cette coure débile que Sanji jouait avec lui. Réellement. Beaucoup trop réellement. Dieu qu’il était dans la merde…</p><p>Avec un long nouveau soupir, il rejoint ses deux camarades dans le salon de trioQ en espérant qu’aucuns ne poseraient de questions sur le pourquoi de son retard. Heureusement ils s’amusèrent plus sur le fait qu’il avait dû se perdre dans les nombreux channels et il ne les contredit pas. Pas trop.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Le départ pour l’aéroport de Tokyo fût assez chaotique. Évidemment Luffy avait raté ses six réveils à pourtant deux minutes d’écart chacun. Évidemment Ace avait tapé pendant presque une demi-heure à la porte avant que les deux colocataires ne sortent, enfin prêts avec leurs valises en main. Heureusement d’ailleurs, parce que Luffy s’était encore trompé d’horaire et ils avaient été de justesse à l’aéroport.</p><p>Pour des japonais qui se respectent, ils massacraient à eux deux le cliché des asiatiques toujours en avance.</p><p>Le brun serra fortement son grand-frère, les larmes aux yeux avant d’enfin se rendre compte que son meilleur ami n’était pas parti dans la bonne direction. Ce n’était pas comme si les deux frangins se séparaient longtemps vu qu’Ace avait sa propre compétition dans trois mois et qu’il monterait également à L.A dans le mois prochain pour ses propres Scrims.</p><p>Meh. League of Legends n’était vraiment pas son truc.</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: bon bah plus que 12h de vol</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: cbn de tmps tu vas dormir ?</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: avec Luffy à côté ? Pas beaucoup</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: rip</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: J’go bosser o/</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: bonne journée</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: toi aussi marimo chou, que Luffy te fasse pas trop chier (même si j’y crois pas)</p><p> </p><p>Damn.. Il était vraiment entrain de tomber pour le blond, c’était horrible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient commencé à parler régulièrement en privé mais ils n’avaient pas arrêté. Et Sanji n’avait pas arrêté d’utiliser les surnoms qu’il utilisait sur le serveur. Limite c’était pire, il en utilisait plus souvent.</p><p>Il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos. Encore moins maintenant que Luffy le regardait avec ses grands yeux et son immense sourire.</p><p>« Dad te parle si tôt le matin ? » le brun avait décidé, sans leur avis, que chacun aurait son propre surnom pour pas qu’ils se mélangent. Il était papa et Sanji était dad, ou daddy selon les moments mais ça sonnait toujours bizarre dans l’esprit du vert.</p><p>La discussion sur les daddy kink’s que Robin, Wire, Franky et Sachi avaient lancé la semaine dernière était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit.</p><p>« Il va bosser. Il a dû devoir se lever plus tôt. » En calculant rapidement le décalage horaire, il était vrai que le blond s’était levé bien plus tôt que d’habitude. Il devait être cinq heures du matin à L.A actuellement.</p><p>« En tout cas, ça te fait plaisir. » sourit le joueur <em>Tank </em>(aka héros de type défense), non sans jouer avec ses sourcils de façon étrange.</p><p>« Qui t’as apprit à faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, parce que c’était clairement pas une chose que son meilleur ami ferait sans qu’on lui ai dit.</p><p>« Franky m’a dit de faire ça. C’est drôle ! » s’amusa-t-il avant de relever la tête pour vérifier que les hôtesses n’étaient pas dans le coin, qu’importe que son frère lui ai dit que la nourriture était autorisée dans les appareils. « MANGER ! »</p><p>Heureusement que Zoro était habitué à la voix forte de son camarade parce qu’il aurait fini sourd il y a bien longtemps sinon…</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>C’était fou comme il pouvait oublier que, oui, ils avaient maintenant une certaine renommée dans le monde de l’E-Sport même si c’était seulement leur première réelle entrée en ligue. Ils n’étaient pas submergés de fans comme pouvaient l’être les acteurs ou musiciens bien sûr mais il ne s’était pas attendu qu’à l’autre bout du monde on lui demande son autographe.</p><p>Et dieu l’accent de L.A… Il était différent de l’accent de Sanji, étrangement. Luffy et lui eurent un peu de mal à comprendre la première fois mais le fan sourit simplement en répétant plus lentement.</p><p>Avant d’être plus ou moins congédié par du staff de la League venu les chercher.</p><p>Ouais. Voilà ce qu’il aimait pas dans le fait d’être connu comme joueur pro, le fait qu’il doit maintenant se faire ‘’préserver’’ par des mecs dont la carrure aussi fine que celle d’un top modèle.</p><p>L’accent de L.A était étrange dans la bouche des membres du staff, mais ils semblaient tous avoir le même. Les deux japonais se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu’il n’ose les épaules. Sanji devait avoir l’accent d’ailleurs. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils connaissaient tous sur le vie de chacun après tout.</p><p>Même si d’un coup, ça le faisait bien chier.</p><p>Mais ce n’était pas l’heure à penser au blond vu qu’ils allaient enfin rencontrer réellement les membres de leur équipe. Des gens avec lesquels ils discutaient depuis le lancement du jeu sans les avoir jamais vu. Ridicule d’un certain point de vue. Mais ils se connaissaient comme personne malgré tout.</p><p>Ça allait être cool de mettre un visage sur ces voix, ces comportements et ces mots qui avaient bercés leurs vies pendant si longtemps.</p><p>Et bordel il voulait dormir. Luffy l’avait baratiné pendant plus de sept heures avant de bien vouloir faire une sieste et trois-quatre heures de de sommeil étaient clairement pas assez avec le décalage. Ils étaient partis, la nuit était en pleine possession de Tokyo. Ils arrivaient, le soleil se levait doucement sur L.A. Heureusement qu’ils avaient essayé de prendre le plie en se couchant durant la journée quand ils étaient encore chez eux.</p><p>La maison que leur présenta le staff comme celle des StrawHat était assez grande pour eux huit. Avec une chambre chacun. Bien sûr, vu qu’ils étaient les premiers arrivés visiblement, Luffy prit la chambre juste à côté de la sienne pour être sûr de bien l’emmerder dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. Oui Zoro disait ça avec toute l’amitié et l’habitude que pouvait lui valoir son amitié avec le brun.</p><p>Le premier arrivé après eux fut Brook. Et la photo qu’il leur avait envoyé y a bien longtemps correspondait très bien à ce qu’ils pouvaient voir face à eux. Un grand homme à la beau ébène possédant une énorme afro. Biens sûr Luffy se jeta sur le noir comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis des années, dans un sens ça l’était.</p><p>Les prochaines arrivées furent plus ou moins dans la même ambiance folle de joie et gêne mêlées ainsi que d’euphorie totale à l’idée d’enfin se rencontrer réellement. Comme bien souvent sur le serveur, Luffy finit par prendre tout l’espace entre eux pendant que les autres s’amusaient de ses conneries.</p><p>Franky et Robin semblaient assez proche, rien d’étonnant vu qu’ils flirtaient sur le discord encore plus que Sanji flirtait avec lui. Usopp suivait la folie de Luffy avec joie pendant que Brook et Jinbei discutaient tranquillement.</p><p>Et bien entendu, Nami était venu le voir quand qu’il était sur Discord pour voir s’il avait des nouvelles du blond. Parce que, il en était presque sûr, elle avait pas seulement le flair pour l’argent mais également pour savoir quand elle pouvait tomber dans un truc intéressant par rapport à la vie des autres.</p><p>Meh. Un rapport avec le chantage et l’argent qu’on pouvait en retirer, il était sûr.</p><p>« Profite donc de la petite fête Zoro, on va pas en avoir d’autres avant un moment. » dit-elle pour commencer la discussion, mais il voyait à la petite étincelle dans les yeux bruns qu’elle n’était pas là pour ça. Visiblement il s’était assez vite accoutumé à ses mimiques.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu veux sea-witch ? »</p><p>« Pourquoi je voudrai quelque chose voyons ? » son accent irlandais ressortie légèrement et cela le fit sourire. Ouais, ça il avait l’habitude de l’entendre. « On est dans la ville la plus populaire du monde ou presque. On est en voit pour concourir sur notre jeu favoris afin d’être champion de League. On est payé, merde Zoro on est payé tu te rends compte ? »</p><p>« Ouais j’ai vu le chèque aussi tu sais. » ricana-t-il. Mais il comprenait la joie de sa camarade. Etre payé dans le monde de l’E-sport pouvait être un parcourt du combattant. Pas tous les jeux le permettaient, pas tous les jeux arrivaient à se faire connaître assez pour que ça puisse être une carrière.</p><p>Mais eux, ouais, ils étaient payés.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir alors hn ? OH ! Je sais ! » sourit-elle avant de littéralement s’affaler contre lui « Je veux voir Vivi, l’attraper et l’embrasser à pleine bouche pour la première fois en deux ans de couple. »</p><p>« Ca serait bien en effet. » Pourquoi il sentait le piège ?</p><p>« Je veux voir Sanji et que tu l’attrapes et l’embrasse à pleine bouche parce que vous êtes vachement cuuuute. »</p><p>Parce qu’il y en avait un. Il s’étouffa avec sa bière, dans un silence presque religieux, avec les yeux de tous le monde tourné vers lui. Les sourires amusés ou confiants que chacun portaient sur les lèvres le firent rougir encore plus que la phrase de sa coéquipière rousse.</p><p>Il voulait mourir d’embarras et disparaître.</p><p>« Luffy nous a dit que vous discutiez régulièrement tous les deux, outre bien sûr toutes les duoQ que vous faites en général. » déclara d’un coup Jinbei.</p><p>« Et alors ? On parle tous entre nous. Je vois pas le problème. » grommela-t-il sous les sourires triomphants de certains et le début de larmes de Franky. Oh non…</p><p>« Luffy-san » commença Robin en demandant l’approbation au susnommé pour l’utilisation de la politesse « nous a parlé du fait que tu semblais beaucoup apprécier ces discussions. »</p><p>« Luffy j’vais te tuer ! » dit-il en se levant, dans la précipitation, alors que son colocataire faisait de même afin de fuir en hurlant.</p><p>« Ca confirme juste ses dires Zoro ! » cria Nami par-dessus les rires des autres alors qu’il coursait son traître de meilleur ami.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><b>cookprince </b>: hey love bien arrivé ? Srry journée compliquée et on a dû embauché en urgence</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: tranquille, Luffy a foutu le chaos dès qu’il a posé un pied dans la maison</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: [gif Joker why i’m not surprised]</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: pourquoi embaucher quelqu’un en urgence ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: un des cuistots s’est fait faucher par une voiture, il va bien hein mais il en a pour un mois d’hospi et la rééducation donc on a besoin d’un gars</p><p> </p><p>Est-ce qu’il s’amusait du plus grand des calmes avec lequel Sanji lui disait ça ? Un peu. Il y pouvait rien si le blond semblait avoir un flegme au pareil. Pas autant que le sien, il le savait assez vu le nombre de parties qu’ils avaient pu avoir joué ensemble depuis leur première rencontre mais c’était toujours drôle à voir.</p><p>La première partie qu’ils avaient fait ensemble, oh dieu ça avait été folklorique. Ils s’étaient insultés toute la game. Et la game d’après. Et celle d’entre après. Le problème des Betas fermées c’étaient qu’ils y avaient peu de joueurs vu que le jeu était en face de test slash fin de développement. Donc oui. On revenait souvent avec les mêmes compositions d’équipes.</p><p>C’était bien pour ça qu’ils avaient fini par en faire une véritablement, avec un nom, un logo et tout le reste.</p><p>Et eux avaient continué à s’engueuler de manière folklorique, même si une certaine amitié avait fini par fleurir là dessous.</p><p> </p><p><b>cookprince </b>: raconte darling, les autres sont comment ?</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><b>cookprince </b>: paraît que l’équipe fr est plutôt bonne, ils ont eu la kr durant le match de coupe du monde</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: on verra bien pdt les scrims, on doit les voir demain j’crois</p><p><b>RedCaptain </b>: on les voit aussi demain j’crois</p><p><b>RedTrident </b>: non Kidd on les voit après-demain, demain on voit l’équipe d’L.A</p><p><b>WhiteBear </b>: le planning est pas compliqué pourtaaaant… désolé</p><p><b>imperatriceserpent </b>: anyway, vous avez intérêt à réussir à bien vous placer durant cette première partie, sinon ça sert à r que je joue encore avec vous</p><p><b>RedCaptain </b>: tu calmes ton fion Hancock</p><p><b>HappouDon </b>: et ça recommence…</p><p><b>Babydoll </b>: yep…</p><p><b>imperatriceserpent </b>: tu baisses d’un ton quand tu me parles Eustass. J’suis pas ta pote</p><p><b>RedCaptain </b>: ah ça c’est sûr p’tain, vu comment t’es chiante</p><p><b>captain </b>: oye stopez vous deux</p><p><b>imperatriceserpent </b>: Luffyyyyy tu pourrais me défendre quand même !</p><p> </p><p>Zoro haussa un sourcil en voyant la bulle de Sanji apparaître sur son écran et laissa totalement l’engueulade, truc étrange, du moment pour aller répondre. Les chambres n’étaient pas fournis d’ordinateurs, vu qu’il y avait une pièce exprès pour cet effet mais tous le monde avait son propre pc portable ou tablette. Les scrims ou les entraînement se faisaient dans cette pièce, vu qu’ils y avaient assez de pc pour deux équipes entières.</p><p> </p><p><b>cookprince </b>: vous avez les dates de vos matchs ou toujours pas ?</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: dnknw, demande à Robin, j’crois qu’elle en sait plus</p><p> </p><p>Il ne retourna pas sur la conversation avec tout le monde, de toute façon c’était toujours la même chose entre le capitaine des RedHeart et la top modèle. Ce n’était pas dans le même genre que le cuisinier et lui, c’était plus viscérale, explosif et véritablement antipathique. Mais elle était une amie de Vivi, donc Kidd n’avait pas pu refuser à la bleue.</p><p>Après quelques minutes où il s’était perdu sur Youtube, le vert se demanda pourquoi son camarade lui avait demandé ça. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait avoir les infos, ce n’était pas réellement son truc et il n’avait personne à inviter de toute manière.</p><p>Oh bien sûr il adorerait inviter Sanji et Chopper, ainsi que les autres de la team de Kidd, mais ils avaient tous un boulot et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus le lâcher comme ça pour juste voir un match d’E-sport. Certes c’était devenu vachement populaire ces dernières années et beaucoup, beaucoup de monde faisaient en sorte de pouvoir venir directement au pied de la scène pour vivre ça en temps réel mais il comprenait que ses camarades non.</p><p>Ils avaient leur vie et jouaient de toute manière au jeu avec eux alors à quoi bon. Le live via Twitch ou la rediffusion c’était suffisant. Puis c’était vachement moins cher.</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: pourquoi tu demandes ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: savoir ? j’veux pas louper ça, si j’peux suivre le live ça serait cool, mais ça va dépendre du boulot</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: pas possible d’avoir une place ?</p><p> </p><p>… Il avait vraiment écrit ça ? Heureusement qu’il était tranquille dans sa chambre parce que les autres n’aurait pas fini de se foutre de lui. Il sentait clairement ses joues chauffer.</p><p> </p><p><b>cookprince </b>: j’pense pas, ça va se vider vite et faut que je puisse poser congé, ce qui est miraculeux vu le vieux grincheux</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: dommage</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: t’inquiète marimo d’amour, on se verra bien à un moment</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: ça serait cool oui, voir enfin si mon mari porte vraiment des sourcils vrillés</p><p> </p><p>Ok. Il était nul pour flirter mais il essayait d’accord ? C’était déjà ça. Enfin il espérait. Est-ce qu’il devait demander de l’aide à Nami ? Il allait sûrement raquer pour avoir de l’aide n’est-ce pas ? Arf tant pis il se démerderait.</p><p>Il pouvait toujours aller se foutre avec Luffy, comme support émotionnel pour le cliché qu’il était actuellement. Il avait l’impression d’être une gamine de Shojo bon sang…</p><p> </p><p><b>cookprince </b>: et moi si le mien a vraiment les cheveux verts, même si je pense que nos demoiselles ne me mentiraient pas à ce sujet</p><p> </p><p>Visiblement ça allait vu qu’il s’était pas pris une insulte ? Enfin en quelque sorte ? Oh dieu il avait vraiment besoin de Luffy. Son ordinateur portable finit à sa place sur le lit et il sortit rapidement de sa chambre pour rentrer dans celle du brun, qui mangeait devant une série.</p><p>Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant Zoro refermer la porte derrière lui, prendre son téléphone et s’asseoir contre le lit non loin de son torse. Okeeeey… Il se passait quoi ?</p><p>« Zo’ ? Un problème ? »</p><p>« Je flirt avec Sanji ? Je crois ? Pitié ta gueule ne ris pas. »</p><p>Luffy regarda son camarade quelques secondes avant de poser son bol de pop-corn sur le sol près de son ami. Le vert était rougissant, certes, mais il était surtout en plein stress. Il aimerait bien se moquer de cet état de fait, Zoro stressé était véritablement rare, mais ce n’était pas le moment. Plus tard oui, en se remémorant ce moment.</p><p>Après avoir rapidement mit sa série en pause, il s’allongea étrangement pour que son menton se pose sur l’épaule de son camarade, les jambes contre le mur et il ne dit rien. Même pas il lut la conversation à vrai dire.</p><p>« Merci... » Il fixait toujours son téléphone et la conversation avec leur coéquipier comme si c’était le diable en personne qui allait l’attraper dans ses filets pour le dévorer. Peut-être pas sa meilleure métaphore.</p><p>« Tu réponds quand même hein ? » demanda-t-il. Il lisait peut-être pas mais il voyait rien que Sanji était le dernier à avoir parlé. Il avait des yeux hein.</p><p>Zoro lui lança un regard presque affolé avant de pousser un grand soupir. Et Luffy sourit avant de se mettre sur le dos, de prendre son pc sur ses jambes et de divaguer à ses propres affaires, sa tête toujours posée sur l’épaule de son camarade.</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: c’est juste une couleur mais oui, vert, ma pp est totalement vraie</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: content de savoir que mon mari est un beau mec, mais je préfère voir ça de mes propres yeux :smirk:</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: faut qu’on se voit pour ça t’sais</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: t’inquiète, on se verra darling :smirk:</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: paske j’ai <em>vraiment</em> envie de vérifier</p><p> </p><p>« Et beh. Il te rentre dedans. » dit Luffy, innocemment.</p><p>« Comment- T’es encore allé sur mon compte depuis ton pc c’est ça ? » soupira-t-il. Vu qu’il n’avait pas senti son camarade bouger sur son épaule, ça ne pouvait être que la seule solution. Et vu que le brun avait ses codes…</p><p>« … Nooon ? »</p><p>« Luffy…. » grogna-t-il.</p><p>« Youtube promis. » Il poussa un soupir, vérifiant bien que son camarade est changé de page, au moins, pour pouvoir répondre.</p><p>Il était vraiment embarrassé par tout ça. Il n’était pas habitué à être le centre d’attention de quelqu’un, de recevoir ce genre d’attention. C’était assez différent au Japon la façon de draguer, la façon de montrer son intérêt. Il avait beau savoir que c’était normal pour le reste du monde, chez eux c’était différent.</p><p>Après. Depuis quand il en avait quelque chose à foutre des façons de faire ? Depuis quand il avait peur d’un truc nouveau ? Luffy et lui étaient toujours à foncer droit dans la merde parce que c’était drôle, ou parce qu’on leur disait de pas le faire.</p><p>Alors il attendait quoi pour foncer de but en blanc ? Ca changeait quoi de d’habitude ?</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: yeah, idem. On se voit quand ?</p><p> </p><p>« CA C’EST MON POTE ! »</p><p>« LUFFY ! »</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Évidemment, toute la maisonnée fût rapidement au courant du flirt engagé entre les deux coéquipiers. En fait même celle des RedHearts étaient au courant, donc tout le serveur l’était même si, miraculeusement, personne n’en parlait là-bas.</p><p>Du moins pas à l’écrit.</p><p>« T’as des nouvelles de Sanji ? » demanda Sai alors qu’ils étaient, lui, Kidd et Zoro, en vocal dans un des channels trioQ.</p><p>La partie n’étaient pas encore lancée alors ils parlaient bien entendu de ce sujet, parce que mettre Zoro dans l’embarras était visiblement devenu le jeu de tout le monde.</p><p>« Il dort encore, c’est son jour de congé. » Oui il était au courant de ça. Comment ? Parce que depuis quelques jours, ils discutaient du matin au soir, l’un attendant l’autre dès son réveil. Il était une gamine de Shojo, il se jugeait lui-même. « Il m’a dit qu’il viendrait pas de la matinée parce qu’un pote a passé la soirée chez lui. »</p><p>« Dieu on dirait moi et Law au début, à savoir le moindre de nos faits et gestes. » s’amusa le rouge juste avant que la musique annonçant une nouvelle partie de sonne dans leurs oreilles. « Ah enfin, p’tain on est dix-huit équipes sur L.A et on met quand même dix ans à trouver une game what the fuck. »</p><p>« T’sais bien que le jeu est capricieux Kiddo. »</p><p>C’est sous le grommellement du susnommé et les rires des deux autres qu’ils choisirent les personnages qu’ils allaient jouer.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>« On vous rencontre toujours demain n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, quelques parties plus tard.<br/>
<br/>
« Yeeep. Au parc Elysian. » il entendit vaguement la voix de Vivi passer dans le micro des deux Tanks avant que le brun ne reprenne « Ouais t’inquiètes Vi’ on va pas arriver en retard et Zoro se perdra pas vu qu’il est avec les autres. »<br/>
<br/>
« Ca m’étonnerait que ta meuf le laisse se perdre. » ricana le capitaine de l'autre équipe, faisant grimacer le vert dans son micro encore une fois.<br/>
<br/>
« Je me perds pas. C’est eux qui se perdent. »<br/>
<br/>
« Mais oui Zoro, mais oui. » firent les deux hommes en coeur.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: on voit tout le monde demain, t’as pas pu te libérer ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: non, le nouveau nous fait de la merde donc j’peux pas me libérer, désolé :v</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: chiant</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: ouais, ça aurait été cool de tous vous voir</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: et te voir aussi darling, of course</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: j’attends toujours t’sais</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: [photo torse nu] tiens, pour patienter. Sinon tes scims aujourd’hui raconte</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Le parc était assez grand pour qu’ils ne se fassent pas forcément ‘’embêter’’ par des fans. Comme il l’était assez pour qu’ils n’arrivent pas à se regrouper tous ensemble. Mais heureusement, ce fût assez facile, étrangement, pour que les deux équipes arrivent à se retrouver.</p><p>Et ce fût le bordel.</p><p>Comme promis, la première chose que Nami fit en voyant sa petite-amie fût de l’embrasser à pleine bouche en se moquant bien des bruits amusés et des huées joyeuses autour d’elles. Zoro vu le même manège de la part de Killer et Usopp, de manière un peu plus discrète et hésitante.</p><p>Les deux capitaines d’équipes se hurlèrent dessus en disant que leur équipe était la meilleure pendant que les autres faisaient ‘’connaissance’’ dans un calme relatif.</p><p>Les blagues et les liens qu’ils avaient déjà sur le serveur semblaient très bien passer dans la vie réelle également et ce fût une très bonne après-midi où tout le monde passa un bon moment, pas vraiment calme, avant que la compétition ne commence réellement.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: tout le monde m’a demandé des nouvelles, tu leur répond pas ou quoi ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: je pense pas que ce soit ça qui les intéresse vraiment love</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: …</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: oh</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: moooh cute, il voit pas qu’on s’intéresse à sa vie conjugale</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: shut up</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: ça te gêne tant que ça ? qu’on s’intéresse à notre flirt ?</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: c’est gênant, c’est entre nous deux</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: t’sais que si on se voit, ça sera pas seulement entre nous deux vu que tout le monde le verra</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: c’est différent, et si ça se trouve tu flirtera plus avec moi une fois que tu m’auras vu</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: mmmm j’pense que si love</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Les matchs de scrims étaient toujours intenses en soit, mais maintenant que la League était proche et que le public était assez fou pour avoir fait salle complète sur les deux premières semaines de compétitions, c’était pire.</p><p>Ils avaient tous différentes façons de gérer le stress et clairement, certains n’allaient pas avec d’autres. Entre Franky et Brook qui mettaient de la musique dans toute la maison, Nami qui hurlait une fois sur deux pour un rien, Robin qui avait des blagues encore plus macabres que d’habitude et Usopp qui se bouffait les ongles dès que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme il voulait, il en pouvait plus.</p><p>Luffy était comme à son habitude, l’aspirateur sur patte qu’il était toujours. Et lui se perdait dans un entraînement physique dans la petite salle qui avait été aménagée à cet effet.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: t’es chaud pour une duo ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: laisses moi dix minutes que je finisse c’que je fais et c’est ok</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: t’fais quoi ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: j’finis l’inventaire de mon frigo mdr, faut que j’fasse les courses</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: … sérieusement ? Genre tu ramènes pas du restau ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: bah non, ‘fin quand y a trop on donne aux cuistot mais c’est rare qu’on se goure sur la commande maintenant</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: jamais pour toi ou tes pères ?</p><p><b>cookpirnce </b>: nope, le vieux grincheux et moi on est chiant sur ça, Ivan est plus en mode ‘’roh mes choux on s’en fout’’</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: il va donner les surplus aux assos et le vieux fait genre il le voit pas alors que ça fait depuis que j’suis gamin qu’il fait ça</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: famille de saint va</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: si tu savais mon chou, si tu savais</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: bah dis moi, après tout on est marié j’suis censé savoir non ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: mdrrrr passe moi <em>réellement</em> la bague au doigt et maybe tu auras des infos</p><p> </p><p>P’tain si c’était que ça, Zoro pouvait lui passer maintenant tellement il était tombée fortement pour Sanji.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>L’ouverture de la saison fût en fanfare. Les premiers matchs se firent sous les hurlements et les réactions du public, que ce soit en bons ou en mal. Et eux regardaient ça depuis les coulisses parce qu’ils n’étaient pas sur le planning de la journée.</p><p>Mais regarder leurs camarades et collègues avaient quelque chose d’exaltant.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><b>cookprince </b>: premier match demain, le trac darling ?</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: t’aimerai hein ?</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: si c’est pour te donner un coup de main pour détresser oui :smirk:</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: ….</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: i hate u</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: meuh non</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: merci</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: de ma proposition de branlette ou pour t’avoir déstresser ?</p><p><b>greenhunter </b>: POUR M’AVOIR DESTRESSER OMG</p><p><b>cookprince </b>: dommage, ma proposition tient toujours si t’as besoin :eyes:</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Le match fût éreintant mais il ne s’était pas attendu du contraire. Et ils l’avaient gagné. Ils avaient gagné leur premier match de League. Ils restèrent étonnamment calme dans les couloirs vers leur loge mais une fois à l’intérieur, la joie explosa. Littéralement.</p><p>Nami lui sauta dessus avant de faire le même manège sur Usopp. Jinbei et Brook chantonnaient en concert en portant sur le bout des bras un Luffy hilare. Robin et Franky s’étaient embrassés dans l’euphorie avant de se regarder en rougissant, sous les sourires de tout le monde.</p><p>Les cries de joies reprirent de plus belle quand les RedHearts entrèrent pour les féliciter, accompagné de Law qui avait réussi à prendre des congés pour voir le premier match de son équipe et de son compagnon. Mais il ne fût pas le seul à les accompagner.</p><p>« On dit bonjour à Sanji ! » hurla Vivi avec un immense sourire avant de se pousser pour laisser place au blond.</p><p>Et dieu, il était encore plus beau en vrai.</p><p>Son coéquipier se fit littéralement ensevelir sous sa propre équipe. C’est à peine s’il eu le temps de lui dire bonjour que tout le monde lui demandait ce qu’il avait pensé du match, lui demandait s’il avait vu le match des Red le jour d’avant,</p><p>Ce qu’il faisait là, aussi.</p><p>« Robin a réussi à m’avoir une place dès l’ouverture, je pouvais pas vérifier moi-même les ventes. Et le vieux m’a laissé la semaine de libre donc techniquement je serai toujours dans les gradins. »</p><p>« Mais tu as dis que tu pouvais pas venir. Zoro était méga triste ! » déclara Luffy, faisant ricaner la plupart d’entre eux et rougir son meilleur ami. Il allait le tuer.</p><p>« Tu comprends le concept de surprise captain ou c’est trop compliqué pour toi ? » sourit le chef, lançant clairement un regard au vert avant qu’il ne se fasse happé à nouveau par la tornade qu’était leur groupe d’amis. Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il s’était tendu sous le regard bleu.</p><p>Dans le tumulte, il perdit le blond des yeux.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>« Salut love. » fit une voix qu’il connaissait que trop bien derrière lui, alors qu’il était sorti de la loge pour prendre l’air. Zoro se retourna pour faire face à Sanji qui lui souriait, amusé.</p><p>« Salut. »</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Bonus-</p><p> </p><p>« Sont où Sanji et Zoro ? » demanda Luffy bien plus tard, bien après qu’ils soient tous rentrés dans la maison des StrawHat.</p><p>« Oh.. Je pense que tu ne veux pas savoir bro. » répondit Franky, amusé. « Tu devrai p’être dormir dans le salon avec les autres cette nuit. »</p><p>« Mais… » le brun s’arrêta en voyant les sourcils du bleu monter et descendre rapidement et sa bouche fit un ‘’oh’’ silencieux. Avant qu’il ne crie, près à partir en courant vers la chambre de son meilleur ami si son camarade ne l’avait pas attrapé « OH MON DIEU ! ZORO PROTEGES TOI !»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alors... pour moi juste ils discutent mais vous pouvez voir ça comme Franky et Luffy 8D<br/>On remercie chaleureusement Lixye Vanquish pour la correction. o/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>